hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Renner
Anastasia Renner is the youngest of the Renner triplets, her older siblings being Sen Renner and Sasha Urec. She's extremely shy, but is equally bright, and holds a massive fascination with the Ivalicians, especially the all-but-gone Archadian Judge Magisters (of which, only Judge Zargabaath and, to an extent, Judge Gabranth, remain). History Early Life Anastasia was the last of Elle Urec-Renner's Triplets to be born. Even young, she was also shy, rarely ever making a peep. As she grew older, so did her shyness. Ivalicians When Anastasia turned 5, she displayed a growing interest in Hellcat Squadran members Vaan and Penelo. Soon, she had the courage to speak to them, and listened to stories of Ivalice from them. Further interested, she looked up information on Ivalice from Hellcat Squadran's computers. She immediately became fascinated with the Judge Magisters of Archadia, and began wishing to be like them. This was augmented when, during the war against the Generals, the surviving Judge Magisters Zargabaath and Gabranth became major (as well as effective) members of the Resistance. Mist Powers When she was around 9, Anastasia met Larsa Solidor while the Dalmascan leadership was visiting Hellcat Squadran's section of the CDS Sidewinder. Her courage to speak to him came from wanting to know about Archadia, before Vayne took it over from him. Soon, with the 2 talking the 2 became friends. Before leaving, Larsa gave Anastasia a gift: a piece of Manufacted Nethicite. Over the next few years, however, strange occurances occured: sometimes Anastasia's schoolwork would spontaneously combust in the middle of class, sometimes a device she was using would short-curcuit, sometimes time would fluxuate around her. Soon, it came to the point where, when Anastasia turned 13, Elle took Anastasia to be tested for powers again. She still had her Aura Powers...but somehow, she developed a connection to the Mist as well, found out to be caused by the Manufacted Nethicite given to her by Larsa 4 years previous. May was Elle's primary suspect in how Larsa knew to give Anastasia the Nethicite in the first place, given how she seemed to be IceBite's replacement at the time. With this, Elle had Penelo teach Anastasia how to use these powers, if, for nothing else, to stop the constant calls from Anastasia's teachers about her torching her work. However, secretly wanting to learn to use her powers to fight, Anastasia spoke to Larsa, who contacted her again on her 14th birthday. After telling him what she wanted to do, he took her to see his bodyguard, Judge Gabranth, who taught Anastasia swordplay and how to use more combat-oriented Mist Powers. It was during one of these training sessions Anastasia discovered her first Quickening: Judgement Blade. 'Judge Althaea' When she turned 17, Anastasia, finally fed up with waiting, requested to Larsa to have some Dalmascan smiths make her a set of Armor, like what the Judge Magisters had. After that, she took the armor to get enchanted, one enchantment being the ability to shift in color (but she usually kept it in black). Finally, she had a dual sword, designed after Gabranth's swords, made for herself. Then, one day, she snuck out, and, using a random fighter on base, snuck out to cause the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness a little trouble. Soon, these reports of a rogue Archadian Judge began to circulate, and, being as Anastasia and Larsa had the armor made secretly, no one suspected Anastasia of anything. Soon, in her armor, Anastasia became known as 'Judge Althaea', and, due to her tendency to target Archadian targets, those in the Kingdom of Dalmasca who can trace their ancestry back to the Archadian refugees that joined Dalmasca with Larsa also give her the moniker 'the Usurper's Bane'. Revealed Secret Over the next few years, tensions began to form within Anastasia's family, which began to tug at her heart more and more. Even worse, a being named 'Giarc Evargrah' had begun hunting down Mist Power users. Therefore, her mother put her on lockdown, to protect her. However, Giarc eventually arrived, encountering Elle and Sen first, and defeating them both, before fighting Sasha, who also was defeated. Then, Norm and Mark fought him, although they also were knocked down. Eventually, Anastasia, deciding her family was more important, suited up and confronted Giarc. After making her reveal to her family, she then promised to 'cleave' Giarc (to Sasha's displeasure). Nevertheless, after a prolonged battle, Anastasia made true on her promise, 'cleaving' Giarc in 2, killing him (again, to Sasha's displeasure). Although exhausted by the battle, when the news that the media was coming reached the group, Anastasia almost panicked. Norm and Sen got Anastasia out of there, while Mark and Elle went to hold off the media. Later on, Anastasia's life seemed to take a downward spiral, as the conflict between her mother and sister got worse and worse. Eventually, it almost came to the point of violence between the 2, before Anastasia finally intervined, immediately going into a fury over the conflict that consumed the family. Fortunately, despite her guilt at doing this, Anastasia actually proved to be the catalyst for her family's conflict ending: her misery being revealed to her mother and brother was all it took for them to not only stop harping on Sasha, but also try to make amends with her, efforts that seemed to succeed. The family managed to pull together in time to stave off an Archadian Attack on the base, directed solely at eliminating Anastasia, who, as Judge Althaea, destroyed much of Archadia's manufacturing capabilities. Soon, the family became close, ending one chapter of misery in Anastasia's life. Regret Over time, Anastasia grew closer with her sister, Sasha, especially when Sasha volunteered to accompany Anastasia on one of her Althaea Missions, successfully aiding her in assassinating Archadian Head of Manufacturing Richtor Karinger. However, soon, a mission to an unidentified planet would prove to be the incident that began to push her to the brink. During her time there, Sasha was captured by slavers, and attacked by a creature that left Sasha mentally scarred. Fortunately, Sasha's friend Maya Arslan was able to psionically removed the memories of the incident (and the mental scarring) from Sasha. However, Anastasia blamed the incident on herself, for not rescuing Sasha in time. Despite taking a bullet for Sasha later on, and consciously feeling she redeemed that mistake, this regret stayed deep within her, and coalesed years later into her 'Dark Mage' persona. Exile Dream Come True Personality Anastasia used to be extremely shy. Unless interested in, or comfortable around, someone, she wouldn't even so much as look them in the eye. Instead, she'd look at the floor, pretending she doesn't exist. However, after her personalities were fused, her new personality took on aspects of them all: she retained her normal kindness, but also became more confident, cautious, ingenious, and resolute. Relations with other Individuals Sen Renner Anastasia was usually much quieter around Sen, being somewhat submissive, due to his up front, bossy attitude. Sasha Urec Anastasia was originally nervous, sometimes fearful, of Sasha, back during the time the Renners were in conflict. In more recent years, however, Anastasia began to occasionally hang out with her sister (although still keeping to her own lifestyle choices). Trista Bennett Trista was one of the first true friends Anastasia made that didn't have Mist Powers. Anastasia had heard about Trista's past, but decided to judge her on what she was 'now', rather than 'before'. Due to this choice, she became one of the few individuals that befriended Trista prior to Trista's Flood Brain being replaced with Cybernetics. Angel Carano Anastasia is good friends with Angel. They first met on an unknown world, where Angel aided Anastasia when she was separated from her family. Anastasia and Angel grew to become friends. Anastasia eventually discovered that Angel is a lesbian and that Angel was attracted to her. While this doesn't effect Anastasia's general opinion of Angel, she still finds it somewhat disturbing when Angel makes advances at her. Arin Acadal Anastasia got along well with Arin. They were introduced when Vint, Arin's brother and Anastasia's (at the time) soon-to-be boyfriend, took Anastasia with him to visit his sister while she was recovering. Anastasia eventually became the one who helped Hellcat Squadran's medical staff heal Arin to the point where she was allowed to leave the Med Labs. Soon, after Anastasia returned from exile, Arin joined Anastasia's group of friends, including Trista and another newcomer, Siran. Siran Vardan Anastasia first met Siran when she returned from exile in 2277. She got along with Siran fairly well, and Siran soon became part of Anastasia's group of close friends. Vint Acadal Anastasia had a crush on Vint ever since she first saw him. However, it wasn't until urged by Sasha that Anastasia finally spoke to him. After she was forced into exile, due to havign been kidnapped by Archadian-aligned Pirates, Vint was one of the people she kept in her thoughts, and looked forward to seeing again when she returned home. When she did, she moved in with him soon after (mostly so her salary from working as a Judge for Dalmasca could suppliment Vint's rather non-existant income). Eventually, after Anastasia's personalities were fused together, Vint and Anastasia married, and in 2288, had a child: Leah Acadal. Abilities Aura Powers Mist Powers Quickenings Judgement Blade Anastasia's Stage 1 Quickening, Judgement Blade has Anastasia charge Mist Energy into her blades, which she then slashes towards the opponent, releasing blades of energy which fly at the target. Endless Chaos Anastasia's Stage 2 Quickening, Endless Chaos has Anastasia charge her Mist energies and intermingle them with her Aura Powers. This creates an effect similar to a Krypton Laser, spraying several energy beams which seem to fly in different directions, but redirect and end up hitting the same target from multiple angles. Ultimate Destruction Anastasia's Stage 3 Quickening, Ultimate Destruction has Anastasia charges up Mist Energy, until it starts glowing like a fire around her. She then leaps into the air, and lands with a resounding crash. Her landing spawns a massive surge of Mist Energy that cracks open the ground, shooting the ground-cracking energy right at the foe. Flying foes are struck by erupting Mist Energy and debris, while ground-based foes are dragged into the crack. Summons To counter the 13 Espers of the Occuria, used by the Heroes of Ivalice (Vaan (Adrammelech, Cúchulainn), Penelo (Shemhazai, Ultima), Balthier (Zalera, Famfrit), Fran (Mateus, Chaos), Basch (Hashmal, Exodus), and Ashe (Belias, Zeromus, Zodiark)), the new Archadian Empire began using their knowledge of Nethicite to make their own Espers, these manufactured ones called 'Eidolons'. However, at one point, Anastasia, as Judge Althaea, attacked one of the labs, and released the Eidolons. Some, such as the ones known as 'Ramuh' and 'Ifrit', escaped to live their own lives, while 3: Leviathan, Diablos, and Quetzalcoatl, recognized Anastasia's ability and joined her. Now, she can summon them at will. Later, she took the 3 Eidolons of Giarc Evargrah and tamed them for her own use. When Anastasia and her sister Sasha killed Richtor Karinger, Sasha initially received the Eidolon Ifrit, although, not wanting it, Sasha gave the Eidolon to Anastasia. Leviathan "Lord of the Sea! Rise up and take form! Leviathan!" Leviathan is a massive, serpentile Eidolon of Water, making his counterpart Famfrit. His abilities include summoning spouts of water to surprise foes and summoning a tital wave to wash away the competition. In battle, Anastasia usually stands on his head, to protect her from his attacks. =Leviathan Omegus = "Rise from the Depths! Lord and Master of the Ocean! Leviathan Omegus!" Leviathan also has a 2nd form: Leviathan Omegus. It was revealed that the Archadians attempted to modify Leviathan further, resulting in this alternate form. This form has increased power compared to his normal form, as he can now control Lightning and Wind Magicks with it. Diablos "Gravity's Seal! Ascend from Hell's Depths! Diablos!" Diablos is a large, demon-like Gravity Eidolon, a rival of the Occurian Esper Zeromus. Diablos's powers vary, but his signature attack involves creating a massive orb of Gravity Magicks. This attack will always damage an opponent based on a faction of how powerful they are. This means that, for more powerful individuals, this attack causes more damage to them than the average soldier. Quetzalcoatl "Ruler of Storms! Bring Thunder's Might! Quetzalcoatl!" Quetzalcoatl is a bird-like Eidolon of Lightning, making his role similar to that of Adrammelech. Quetzalcoatl can throw lightning at his foes, but his best attack comes in the form of a massive lightning storm over his opponent. This ligthning storm damages the foe and all around it, meaning allies of him need to stay out of his way. Pandemona "Guardian of Winds! Show the enemy the force of the Air! Pandemona!" Pandemona is the Eidolon of Wind, making him the opposing force to Chaos. Pandemona can whip up tornadoes and hurricanes to fight the foe. His blasts of wind are powerful, and can blow away even the heaviest and most massive of foes. Tiamat "Tainted Wyrm! Restore your Dark Flare! Tiamat!" Tiamat is the corrupted counterpart of the Eidolon Bahamut, and has no Esper counterpart. Tiamat is a dangerous force, even when tamed by a Mist Power user. Her signature attack is Dark Flare, the polar opposite of Bahamut's Mega Flare, which itself is an upsized version of the Magick Flare. Corrupted Tiamat "Bring Shadow to this world! Defiled Wyrm! Corrupted Tiamat!" A stronger version of Tiamat, Corrupted Tiamat possesses more powerful abilities, including MegaDark Flare, a more powerful variation of Dark Flare. Alexander "Holy guardian! Bring your divine power to bear! Alexander!" With the visage of a massive castle and golem rolled up into one Eidolon, Alexander was tied to be the third most powerful Eidolon, behind Bahamut and Tiamat, and tied with Leviathan. He is the Eidolon of Holy Power, and is the opposing force of Ultima. Alexander attacks with massive beams of light from the sky, in such a manner as to appear that a diety is sending divine judgement down upon Alexander's enemies. =Sigma Alexander = "Protect the weak and innocent! Divine Stalwart! Sigma Alexander!" Like Leviathan, Alexander was given a 2nd, more powerful form. As Sigma Alexander, Alexander's power is increased, but his defensive abilites are more boosted: he literally becomes a living wall, absorbing damage, then dealing it out. Ifrit "Bringer of Fire, Incinerate my foes! Ifrit!" Ifrit is the Eidolon of Fire and counterpart of the Esper Belias. Ifrit produces powerful fire-based attacks, especially fires described as being like Hellfire (which is the name of the attack in question). Gallery Anastasia Renner Alice-englert.jpg|Anastasia Renner thinking alice-englert-ginger-rosa.jpg|17-year-old Anastasia working on homework beautiful-creatures5.jpg|17-year-old Anastasia in school Gabranth-AltEXMode.png|Judge Althaea's default armor coloration Final-fantasy-dissidia-gabranth-play-arts-kai-figure-4586-p.png|Another view of 'Judge Althaea' Gabranth-A_3.png|Judge Althaea in a lighter-colored armor configuration Althaea Judge.png|Anastasia/Althaea prior to fighting Giarc Evargrah Dissidia-GabranthSword.png|Anastasia's weapon: the Dual Starblade Dissidia-ChaosBlade.png|Anastasia's weapon: the Star Blade Dissidia-HighwayStar.png|Anastasia's weapon: the Highstar Cutter Anastasia_Renner_Freelancer_Armor.png|Anastasia's Freelancer Armor Summons Leviathan Ffviii-leviathan.png|Leviathan FFIX_Leviathan.png|Leviathan Omegus Leviathan-Final-Fantasy-IX.png|Leviathan Omegus summoned Diablos Diablos.png|Diablos diablo464.jpg|Diablos's face diablos4.jpg|Diablos attacking Quetzalcoatl Quetzacotl.jpg|Quetzacoatl FFVIII_Thunderstorm.png|Result of Quetzalcoatl's attack Pandemona FFVIIIPandemonium.jpg|Pandemona Pandemona2.png|Pandemona's head Pandemona1.png|Pandemona sucking in air for an attack Tiamat FF8_Tiamat.png|Tiamat FFVIII_Dark_Flare.png|Tiamat's Dark Flare Attack Tiamat-ffix.png|Corrupted Tiamat Alexander VIIIAlexander.jpg|Alexander FFVIII_Holy_Judgement.png|Alexander's Holy Judgement Attack Alexander_FFXI.jpg|Sigma Alexander in action Ifrit 218466-8_ifrit_a.png|Ifrit ifrit.jpg|Ifrit ready to fight final-fantasy-8-fire-cavern-ifrit.jpg|Ifrit in a volcano